RSCRevolution Wikia:RSCR - Billy Mays Quest Reviews!
Romeo & Juliet Romeo’s really afraid of Juliet’s dad but we’ve never seen him ingame. Maybe Romeo keeps getting afk PK'd by him. Hey Romeo, why don’t you go talk to her yourself asshole? You can see her house from there. Papa aint home, you coulda just asked me that. Romeo is definitely a gigantic *****. Father Lawrence and the apothecary show some serious negligence here, but hey, their involvement is actually the most faithful part of the adaptation. Considerations: No requirements and takes place almost entirely on the same latitude of west Varrock, all you accomplish is mental illness for Romeo and presumably Juliet is in a coma until she dies of starvation. But worth 5 quest points. How many times have I saved all of fucking RuneScape from demons, vampires, dragons, and yet this is worth 5? You told me to explain it clearly to him, Juliet! And the quest ends as soon as Romeo misunderstands! How can I feel good about these quest points Juliet??? How was miscommunication as a plot point rendered into miscommunication as an ending?? Wtf is this quest and why is it in this game?? I suspect Ian Gower had a boner for Shakespeare, but gave up half way through designing the quest. Final score: 1 cadava potion out of 5 possible cadava potions. And only because the ease/qp ratio is so nice, cause everything else about this quest blows! Druidic Ritual First a Shakespeare quest and now a Stonehenge quest? I’m going through these in order of ease but one thing is clear: the Gower brothers fucking love England. Kaqueemex, north Taverly. Not sure why a druid has a cherokee name but who am I to judge? Kaqueemex is fucking identical to the other Druids (*cough* hippies) so you gotta hover mouse over a few before you find him. Seriously, they didn’t even give this guy a hat or something to set him apart. If you don’t stay on topic Kaqueemex (real name Chad) will try to convert you to Guthix which iirc is a giant skull with jellyfish tentacles. (No thanks, hail Zamorak bro ((but forreal hail Zaros brah)). I ask Kaq’ for a hit of the dank shit and he says he gotsta teach me about the law of the herbs first. Basically I have to hit up his dealer Sanfew in south Tav before we can get high. Not to be racist but Sanfew looks exactly like Kaq looks exactly like every other lvl 29 druid. He needs me to bring the squad 4 different kinds of “enchanted meats” (KFC, Taco Bell, McDonalds, AND Pizza Hut) before we can get high. They call it “the cauldron of thunder” because of the way you lay waste to the toilet the following day. I get the four enchanted meats for their cauldron of thunder. We get high. I’m able to identify different types of strains now. Considerations: Even though all the druids look the same, four herblaw levels, it gives four quest points, plot makes sense (“we need this shit if you really are looking to help you can do it for us”) while introducing a major RS God and RS skill. Also thought the attacking statutes were pretty cool when I was 12. 3/5